


Lick of the Flames

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota spending her night in Christine’s quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick of the Flames

The only light in Christine’s quarters where from the flickering candles on her nightstand. Nyota was overtop of her, lips trailing down her pale skin, her fingers between her legs making her buck and moan. Nytota kissed her way back up, her lips barely brushing against Christine’s as her fingers slide into Christine.

Christine gasped, pulling Nyota down for another kiss. Their kiss deepened as Nyota thrust her fingers in and out of Christine, pulling gasps and moans from the nurse. Her hips bucked up and she pleaded for more.

Christine broke the kiss, the glow from the candles was bright enough to show the lust and eagerness in each other eyes. “Please,” Christine begged. “Nyota, please.”

Nytoa smiled and moved her way back down Christine’s body. Christine spread her legs a little further to give her girlfriend more access. With a gasp of the other women’s name, Christine’s body began to writhe in pleasure as Nyota’s tongue ran over her clit.

Christine placed one her hands on the back of Nyota’s head, keeping her in place, her moans growing louder as she reached her peak. Her whole body burned with need and she babbled encouraging words as Nyota continued.

All at one the pleasure rushed over her and her hips bucked. “Nyota,” She moaned loudly. Nyota continued to suck and lick until Christine couldn’t take anymore. Slowly, Nyota kissed her way back up Christine’s body, until their lips met.

Christine moaned softly as she tasted herself on the other women’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nyota whispered back.

They rolled to lay on their sides, their arms wrapped around each other. They kissed each other a few more times before Christine removed herself from Nyota for the moment to blow out the candles and leave them in darkness.


End file.
